ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:I Love Writing Wiki/Archive 1
What kind of ideas are you looking for? M. 03:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) General template If it gets too serious, maybe instead of the general template, mabye we should have one for each kinda story (Fanfics, Original stories, poetry)....what do you guys think? I think the template should be optional and the categories for the stories match letter for letter of the type of story, example; Fan Fictions for Fan Fanfictions instead of Fan Fiction. ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 04:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I forgot to say the idea Bloody, you had of one for each type sounds good. ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 17:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) @ Madison: anykind @ Ducky Well, it is, but if you dont put it, then you have to manually add the category, the template adds it for you when you fill it out properly. And okay, I'll think about the mutiple templates. And the fanfic category is Fan Fictions..... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 21:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thats the family three, but I think I'm going to make a different one. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 21:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Can u spell Crystal right? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 05:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol Crystal, you need to take that up will Ducky xD I didn't make any of these, I couldn't find a site to do it on xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 15:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Crystal, it'll be fixed. owo ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 17:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) It's been fixed. ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 01:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Good job Ducky :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Subscribing Hey everyone, I thought of a cool new thing we could do. Every original story and fanfiction (poems wouldn't really need this) will have a supscribtion sub-page, and every time a new book or large section of the current book comes out, the author would seen every supscriber a notice....if it was in a series, the series page would just have one....what do you guys think? Oh! and if anyone askes, I did get this idea from Avatar Wiki's Fanon section :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:45, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a great Idea, it sounds like fun! ⚐Duck⚐ We Our White Flag 01:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, What does everyone else think? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like fun :D Anyone else wanna have a say before I make this a part of the wiki? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 04:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Just a question, would the notice be a template likt this or would it just be a short message? owo Duck Duck Chicken Talk 06:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm, no, not at all, The writer of the story would just leave a message...like "INSERT BOOK NAME HERE has just gotten a new addtion, you might want to go check it out!" or something like that.... OK, thanks. Duck Duck Chicken Talk 22:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright, if no-one else has anything else to say by tuesday the 17, I'm making it offical Changes to the Family Tree I was just wondering if you guys wanted any changes to the family tree, we have more users now so I think we should expand it but anyways. Comments? Duck Duck Chicken Talk 03:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I dun care really, you can if you want since you know how [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) OK, I might do it tommorrow, or I might do it when I get back. -- Duck Duck Chicken Talk 03:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Can You See My Shinigami?']] 03:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes This is probably going to be shot down, but I think we should have a group(like a project) for userboxes. They would be able to take requests and make more for the wiki. Comments? Duck Duck Chicken Talk 20:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) 1. No need to be rude, you dont know whats going to be shot down or not, it's really rude and offensive to say stuff like that. 2. I can't give a deffant answer as of now (but everyone still say what you think about this), but I can when we have the staff meeting in august, we will decide. I think it'd be a good idea, but only you and I really know coding....crystal might know it...but I think thats about it..... and I'm too busy to be able to do it consitally.... you and crystal (if she agrees) might be the only members so you guys would have to handle it. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 21:06, July 27, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry if I sounded rude, I didn't mean to be.) Also, a big part of this would be teaching other users how to do the coding. Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 03:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) (It's fine) Hermmmm...yes...yes, I have an Idea....can this matter wait till August 25? (The last saturday in august) Thats when the monthly staff meeting will start....in the mean time...well see about the issue of coding.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Opps!' I' Ate' Too' Many' Rainbows]] 05:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) OK. Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 05:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC)